Happy  Christmas
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Merry Christmas! Rini finds the true meaning of Christmas...


Sailor Moon Mini's

Presents

"Merry Christmas"

~Rini P.O.V~

Everybody was busy. Running around, buying presents, children laughing, snow falling, and the start of bills, that could last until the next holiday. But I loved this holiday, decorating the tree, spending time with family, baking cookies, and then finally seeing a chunk load of presents under the Christmas tree. Everything was packed into one month, schedules are crowded, but it's sure worth it.

I smiled out the window seeing the little stars dance among the black floor. The Moon acted like a disco ball, as I like to think of it. But strangely, I get a weird feeling like I'm missing something, every time I look up to the sky this time of the year. I've tried so hard, but I can't seem to put my finger on it.

The new fallen snow glistened as the moonlight shined upon it. It was Christmas Eve, and I just wanted to explode with happiness. "Rini, why aren't you in bed yet?" Mama asked as she came in. "Oh, I'm just taking one last look outside, I'll get in bed in a minute" I smiled. "You're going to catch a chill if you keep this window open!" She warned. "I will close it mother, just please, give me a second?" I asked. "Okay…" She sighed and went out. I looked back out in the sky again. "Merry Christmas Helios" I smiled and climbed into my bed, drifting to sleep.

~The next morning~

I raced down the stairs seeing many presents lying under the tree. Mamma, Daddy and the sailor scouts were already there. I marveled at all the presents there, wondering where to start. So I just picked one and started from there, make-up, jewelry, books, writing utensils, paints, CD's, and much more. After a long hour, I kissed and hugged them, thanking them. I got out a bag of presents for them. I got Mamma a new pair of diamond earrings, Daddy a coffee mug, Amy a new book, Lita cooking utensils, Mina, CD's of her favorite band, Flyleaf, and Raye, a stone necklace. Still, something was missing.

I went up to my room to change, but when I got there, I gasped. There, a boy, about in his twenty's, standing across my room, holding a book, and smiling. Curly snow-white hair draped his head. His robe matched his hair. His soft golden eyes gently met mine. "No…" I whispered. "Could it be?" I asked. "My maiden" He took a step forward. "Surely you haven't forgotten me?" He still kept a beautiful smile on his face. "Helios!" I exclaimed, running into his arms, nearly knocking him over. "Never…" I replied.

"But you did forget something" He looked at me, no longer with a smile. "What's that?" I asked curiously. "The true meaning of Christmas" Helios said. "But, I know what Christmas is about, family, friends, presents…" I told him. He chuckled. "That empty void you feel, is about to be filed" He took my hand and we sat on the side of my bed. He opened the book and turned to a specific page. Only after He started reading it, I knew what the book was.

"In those day, Caesar Augustus issued a decree that a census should be taken of the entire Roman world.

(This was the first census that took place while Quirinius was governor Of Syria)

And everyone went to their own town to register.

So Joseph also went up from the town of Nazareth in Galilee to Judah, to Bethlehem the town of David, because he belonged to the house and line of David.

He went there to register with Mary, who was pledged to be married to him and was expecting a child.

While they were there, the time came for the baby to be born,

and she gave birth to her firstborn, a son. She wrapped him in clothes, and placed him in a manger, because there was no guest room available for them.

And there were shepherds out in the fields nearby, keeping over their flocks at night.

An angel of the Lord appeared to them, and the glory of the Lord shone around them, and they were terrified.

But the angel said to them, 'Do not be afraid. I bring you good news that will cause great joy for all the people.

Today in the town of David a Savior has been born to you; he is the Messiah, the Lord.

This will be a sign onto you: You will find a baby wrapped in clothes and lying in a manger.'

Suddenly, a great company of heavenly hosts appeared with the angel, praising God and saying,

'Glory to God in the highest heaven,

And on earth peace to those on whom his favor rests.'

When the angels had left them and gone into heaven, the shepherd said to one another, 'Let's go to Bethlehem and see this thing that has happened, which the Lord has told us about.'

So they hurried off and found Mary and Joseph, and the baby, who was lying in the manger.

When they had seen Him, they spread the word concerning what had been told them about this child,

And all who heard it were amazed at what the shepherds told them.

But Mary treasured all these things and pondered them in her heart.

The shepherds returned, glorifying and praising God for all the things they had heard and seen, which were just as they had been told."

He closed the Bible and just stared at me with a blank expression. I look down, ashamed. All this time, I've been trying to figure out, thinking everything's perfect, but still trying to fill that void. That void was now filled and finally, I know what Christmas was truly about. "Merry Christmas" He whispered, holding out a boxed-shaped present. I opened it up, and opened the box. I took out a snow globe, A small manger, with a few shepherds, the 3 wise men, animals, Joseph, Mary, and baby Jesus in it. I wound it and shook it up. "Snow" fell as it began playing the tune of "Silent Night", which he sang quietly in my ear.

I smiled with tears in my eyes as I hugged him. "Just in case you forget again" He caressed my hair gently. "I won't Helios, I won't. Thank you" I looked up into his beautiful eyes that I haven't seen in ten years and smiled. He wiped my tears away, leaned closer, and tenderly kissed my lips. I sat there baffled and amazed. "I have to go now" He murmured. "But I'll be back" He stood up and jumped out the window. By the time I got to the window, he was no where to be seen.

I went put the globe on my dresser. "Happy Birthday Jesus" I said. "Thank-you for the guardian angel to remind me." I blushed, and stared at the globe as the music played and the snow fell.

**Thank you for reading! Please, no rude comments. This is my Christmas present for all of you guys, and the message of the true meaning of Christmas! The scripture Helios read is Luke 2:1-20 and the reference I got that from is ****.com/passageway/?search=Luke+2&versions=NIV**

**Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
